Bionics and Wesen
by KillerKitty707
Summary: When the Rats go to Portland, will their crazy lives get tied up with Nicks? Rated T just in case. This is going to be a long story so keep checking for updates!


**Hey guys! This is my first upload. This is going to be a long story, so keep checking in to see if I have posted the next chapter. I also want to thank my Dad, who is helping write this.**

*All events in Lab Rats are after Bionic Showdown and before Memory Wipe.*

*All events in Grimm are just before the Walking Dead.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Grimm.

_Chapter 1 part 1_

_Chase's POV_

I concentrated. I felt the tingling of electricity flow down my arm, into my fingertips. I raised my arms above my head, and my bionics kicked in, creating a bubble of energy over my head. Then, the force field compacted into a orb, in which I hurled at the target. The orb impacted the bullseye with a sizzle.

"Yeah! Direct hit!" I exclaimed, only to turn around and see that my siblings were paying no attention.

"Well, hey." I said in frustration.

My older brother, Adam, finally looked up from his computer game, with a snicker. "Cool shot bro, but to us its just like throwing a baseball."

"Thats saying that he could actually throw a baseball." My sister Bree chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. My sister could be mean sometimes. She makes fun of what a "wimp" I am, compared to other people my age. And how I am very short, everyone (but Leo) makes fun of me that way. Ever since the first day of school when my commando app was engaged, I have been trying to get tougher so that people don't make fun of me all the time. I don't want to have to turn in to Spike anymore to please my brother and sister. Plus, I am a bit tired of the blackouts, me forgetting everything that happened when I was Spike.

"What are you even playing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Its called Myth Fighters. Its this really cool game where you hunt down monsters from fairy tales. Its really fun."

"So, just some nerd game that will make you dumber than you already are?" Bree asked.

I watched as Adam's expression darkened as he glared at Bree.

"What? Its not my fault you have the IQ of a grey crayon."

"Don't listen to her Adam." I added, "You don't have the IQ of a crayon. More like a spoon."

"Thank you, Chase. Wait…"

I could not help but giggle. Its somewhat funny how stupid my brother can be.

"But there is something I don't understand about this game," Adam said.

"There's something you don't understand about everything, Adam." Bree teased.

Adam ignored her comment and continued talking. " The game says here: 'Based off of real life experiences.' What could that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe the creator was superstitious or something," I replied.

Adam looked at me blankly. "Superstitions are like believing in supernatural events, like bad luck and such," I explained. He shrugged and got back to his game.

Bree then looked around confused. "Where is Mr. Davenport? Its training time. I hope he's ok."

The worries of last week flooded my mind. Do you think he could have gotten kidnapped again? Did his brother come back for him? Will we have to fight Marcus again? These terrible memories started to stress me out. Adam must have seen the worried look on my face.

"Its ok, Chase. I am sure he's fine."

We were all startled by the sound of the elevator door opening. We all gasped in a mix of anticipation and relief, thinking it was Mr. Davenport. But then Leo came out and we all sighed in disappointment.

"Wow. I feel so welcome," Leo sighed.

I then asked Leo, "Hey Leo, have you seen Mr. Davenport? I We are just kinda worried about him, after last week…"

I saw Leo shudder. Poor little guy. It must have been tough for him, having his family kidnapped by his step-uncle, almost dying by electrocution when he tried to save us. I then realized this might not be a good topic to bring up.

"Uh, yeah. He's fine. He's just on a really long phone call."

The rest of the people in the room went back to their own personal tasks. Adam playing his game, Bree checking her email, Leo and I just looked at each other and shrugged. A few minutes later, we heard Eddy.

"Hey, children! Mr. Davenport wants you to report upstairs. Better not keep him waiting!"

Eddy then disappeared off the screen. We got in the elevator and went upstairs. Lame elevator music started playing. Mr. Davenport is a multi-millionaire, you think he could afford some decent music.

"Oh, there you are!" Mr. Davenport said as we entered the living room. "I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Lets go with bad news first," I replied.

"Ok," He started "Leo, you can't go to school tomorrow."

I saw Leo's expression turn into a mix of excitement and confusion. "How is this a bad thing?" He asked. Leo would almost do anything to get out of school.

"Because," we heard Tasha say from the kitchen, "You have a dentist appointment."

Correction: Leo would do almost anything to get out of school BUT that. He hates the dentist.

"What?! Noooooo!" Leo shouted.

Mr. Davenport clasped his hands together looking official. "Now Leo, I know you hate the dentist but its good to have clean teeth."

"Ok…" Leo groaned.

"Ok so what's the good news?" Bree asked sarcastically.

"The good news," He continued, "Is that we are all taking a trip to Portland, Oregon!"

We all jumped in excitement. We have never been out of the state before, not counting the time we went in to space.

Adam then said, "You know there is a Portland in Maine also right?" To which the response was total silence for a few seconds, because its rare for Adam to ever say anything intelligent. "Just saying." He added.

"Anyway, I am going up there for a business trip, so we will be staying there for about two weeks," Mr. Davenport said. "Now this will be the longest you have been away from home, do you think you will be ok?

All four of us nodded in agreement.

"Well, you should go pack. We leave as soon as spring break starts, and thats in two days," Mr Davenport said, getting out his suitcase.

"But, what if there is an emergency mission? What will we do?"

"Relax, Chase. I am bringing the mobile lab just in case. Oh, that reminds me, lets get to training."

Adam, Bree, and I sighed as we made our way downstairs to the lab.

The rest of the day went slowly, we continued or training. After that, we all went upstairs to watch a movie. As bedtime approached, I started to think more about our trip to Portland. I hear there has been a lot of crime up there lately, I just hope that none of that happens to us.

"Goodnight!" Leo called as we entered our capsules.

"Night, Leo." Adam yawned.

I closed my capsule door, and went to sleep, eager for the next day.

**Thats all for this chapter… I will start working on the next! Please comment what you thought. Coming up next: Chapter 1 part 2. This will be "meanwhile in Portland" and just introduce the Grimm part. Thanks for reading! -KillerKitty707**


End file.
